


Buffy Guys

by riyaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Buff Tsukishima, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7097650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyaru/pseuds/riyaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei just got back from Summer Camp and all this pent-up sexual frustration just adds oil to the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy Guys

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a dear friend, however perverse, lmao ^^

Tsukishima Kei just walked around first year corridors with a scowl on his face. He and the Karasuno Boys Volleyball just came back from another grueling summer camp coached by both of the notorious Ukai. His scowl deepening every minute passed by that the crowded corridors was making a path for him through.

His scowl finally softened when he caught sight of a freshman girl with vibrant black hair and red-painted lips that was too red for his taste. He scurried up to her and finally caught up to her walking at the bottom of the staircase, quickly grabbing her arm.

“Misato-san,” he said.

“Tsukki!” Misato Mio gasp backed when she noticed who it was that grabbed her.

“Come with me.” He demanded, not quite fond of Mio calling him with his christened nickname.

She was almost tripping by her two feet because of Tsukishima’s long strides and fast walking. The black-haired freshman couldn’t even sigh in relief when they stopped at the back of the staircase, as the blond man suddenly slammed her against the wall attacking her lips.

“Mmm!” She tried to get him off because she couldn’t breathe. And even if they were hidden at the corner, it was still in school, in public, for crying out loud.

Tsukishima noticed her reluctance and bared his teeth on her neck instead. Almost bending down to do it because of height differences.

“Noo..” She whined, trying to lower her voice to no avail, as he was attacking her sensitive spots at the back of her ear. It went unnoticed by the tall man.

“Tsukki, no, not here. Please.” Mio said again pushing with little force this time.

“It’s Kei.” He whispered in her ears and then bit it.

“Kei, not here.” She repeated after an undignified yelp at the bite.

Tsukishima pulled away with a scowl. He started walking away while Mio corrected her askew dress shirt and wiped the mess of lipstick at her mouth. Tsukishima didn’t seem to care as he just kept on walking with a very visible trace of lipstick at the corner of his lips.

“Kei!”

“You know I just got back from camp. Those brutes had me running dry with their inconsistent babbling that had my head hurts til it dropped.” He then turned towards Mio. “I just wanted some alone time.” Then he started walking again.

“I’m sorry. But we couldn’t do it there. Someone could see.” She mumbled silently.

“Let them see.” He snapped, clearly not forgetting the last time he saw you getting hit on by the red-haired member of the Swimming Club.

“Tsukki..” He stopped walking abruptly then turned to grip your wrists.

And then Mio was getting pulled again almost stumbling this time and the next thing she was in the boy’s toilet, getting shoved into a cramp stall and the bell was ringing, signaling the lunch time was over.

“Isn’t that neat?” He smirks. “Study period is about to begin so no one will be able to interrupt us this time.” He concluded getting closer until he was shoving her to door of the stall and he was dominating her lips with new-found inspiration.

Since regaining the title of the champions after defeating the undefeated Shiratorizawa, almost all of the Karasuno regulars have been getting bigger and bulkier. The same goes for one Tsukishima Kei. That said, he’s not a stack of heavy muscles like some of the past seniors had, when they graduated, but his muscles are more compact, making him more buff but not too much, with the lining of his shoulder and abdomen muscles see through the tight practice clothes he would wear.

That’s why, like now, he was busy exploring her mouth while one hand pinned her in place, determined on getting what he wants without disturbances. And he was getting it, because he was so, so stronger than her, and she could just whimper as she felt his other hand exploring under her uniform skirt.

“T-tsukki..” she breathes once he let her mouth go, taking loads of air at once.

“I said it's Kei.” He says, unbuttoning her dress shirt, that went askew, again, and the red ribbon falling at the side of the toilet bowl, forgotten.

“This is unfair.” She could almost hear her own pout in her voice as he let her panties down.

He didn’t say anything and just smirked as he felt her wet between her legs, the cock still in his pants twitching as he cupped a feel.

“I don’t wanna hear you whine when you want this just as much.” His other hand now roaming in her chest, pinching a nipple and then going back to her back as he felt her tense.

He doesn’t say anything but he always knew she was still a little embarrassed and shy when it comes to her breasts. He snorted when she said it, and said nothing at the time, but making love to her when they got to his room, and then he was whispering sweet things to her ear, saying that she was perfect, and so, so good for him.

Even now, he suddenly embraced her, and then kissed her forehead. It was enough for now as his other hand went down under her skirt again. She yelped as a finger wiggled inside her and she was kissing him again, her hands roaming his hard chest.

A finger became two, three, and it wasn’t long before she was fucking herself on those thick, long and skilled fingers. But then he found her spot and her yelp became moans.

“Like that, do you?” He said, the cheeky bastard, and she wanted to say something sassy back, but then his fingers was striking her spot with skilled precision again, and all the sassiness dies on her tongue.

“T-tsukki.. Please..” She was moaning on his throat, kissing pecks on it, since she knows that he’ll get angry later if she left marks.

And then all stopped. His hands were not on her anymore and she looked up at him questioning, but she was manhandled and was turned on her back.

“I said it’s Kei.” He says, a little angry now, he was almost growling. Gods, she thoughts, he looks so hot all worked up.

“Kei..” She could feel his hard chest in her back. All his body weight keeping her in place.

“That’s better, Mio.” He whispered, his voice raspy with lust. He lifted her skirts up and then she moaned at the feeling of his hard cock sliding inside her.

“Kei!” She screamed when he began the merciless pounding.

“Don’t make me work all by myself, baby.” He whispers, kneading her ass that she just moaned harder. He really does know how to make her feel undone. “Work that nice butt for me, I know you can.”

She bites her lower lip because of all the moaning, and she grinds back. They were moving with more rhythm now, much to his (and her) delight for he starts groaning sexily in her ears.

“Uggh, babe, so much better. You’re so good. Always tight for me.”

Mio bites her lower lip harder, because how can Tsukishima be so handsome and dignified and have that dirty, dirty mouth? She wants to kiss it until it bruise.

His hands roams to her chest and plays at her nipples, until she was crying out for more that he gives gleefully. The twitching of his cock agrees.

“You close, Mio?” He asks, still pounding her to oblivion that the doors was thudding at his every thrust. She’s a little afraid now, that it might come off from the force of his hips gyrating into her. She could only nod her head, her knees now weak, and she didn’t try her voice, because she might scream if she even opens her mouth.

“God, baby, don’t tighten up. I’ll cum.” He breathes out. Then his hands were under her skirt again, pressing unto her, and she shouts as she cums hard, if not for Tsukishima’s other hand flying to her mouth to block the sound, they will be heard from the corridors.

She comes down from her high as he comes, stilling his body but his cock, twitching inside her. He pulls out with a groan as he turns her back around, gently this time and kisses her sweetly and chaste and all open-mouthed kisses.

“That was amazing Mio.” He says.

“Yes,” she agreed weakly, still not completely out of stupor.

“If that was amazing here,” he begins, straightening her uniform and helping her clean up, “then I can’t wait to have you tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
